Epiphany
by Murdered-Rose-Dripping-Crimson
Summary: Kagome discovers Sesshomaru's cheating on her, she demands a divorce, leaving him. But will she stop loving him? What if she was pregnant?...Please R&R...also check out my story Unknown Love!Dedicated to Shiori-Yume! I Welcome Flamers!On going
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Kagome discovers Sesshomaru's cheating on her, she demands a divorce, leaving him. But will she stop loving him? What if she was pregnant? What if she moved on from him with this mystery guy she meets at a club?

Disclaimer: For everything! It's not FAIR! I did get some of my ideas from my favorite authors.

Dedicated to Shiori-Yume!(And to her flamer fuck you! Because of you she won't update my fucking favorite story, you ass wipe) Tell me what you think!

Chapter 1: Old Life

Kagome looked at the phone bill for the house again. There were so many calls from his personal secretary. Tears dropped from her eyes. He was so cold to her now, last night he raped her. She knew he fallen out of love with her, but she just can't be with out him. She couldn't! She loved him too much.

Kagome sighed, her marriage was basically over, they couldn't make it work. Kagome heard the front door open and shut, her heartbeat was faster when he came in the dining room. She was terrified of him. He showed her did not care or love her last night.

"I want a divorce, Sesshomaru. You proved to me last night that you don't love me. Your cheating on me aren't you? With your secretary, Kagura, I know it?" Kagome asked as she looks deeply in his eyes to detect any lies.

"Yo're right. I don't love you anymore, never had. I was only curious over you and your personality. You are nothing, you could never compared to Kagura." Sesshomaru said, then Kagome let a teardrop from her eye fall and started to silently cry.

"You're a bastard! Don't ever talk to me ever again! I hate you, you ungrateful man. Starting with day will be the last you'll she me for a long time, probably never. She must have gave you a nice blow job for to talk about her like that, after all she is the company's whore!" Kagome yelled in anger, stress, and most of all, hurt, as she got up from her seat and walked up the stairs towards their, I mean, his bedroom to gather her things and go.

"Where are you going? You have nowhere to go. You will have to say here until that is accomplished. So might as well just stay here because that will take a mighty long time since you never worked a day in your life." Sesshomaru said as he glared hard at her going up the stairs, the sound ringing loud through the empty house.

"And guess who fault was that? Guess who wanted me to stay here and not work just to prove he could take care of me? Guess who wanted me to stay here while he had an affair with his company's whore? Sesshomaru, I will leave rather you like it or not. I cannot, I repeat cannot let you dog me out like this." Kagome said as she turned around abruptly facing and looked deep into Sesshomaru's eyes showing her hurt and resentment.

She had a tired expression on her face he finally noticed, realizing he caused her to be like this. He always thought that she didn't want the marriage to work so he began sleeping around with Kagura. Sesshomaru was about to talk to her telling her he was sorry, but she interrupted him.

"Sesshomaru, I can't be with you. You'll only do it again. As much as I love you, we can't be together. You proved to me that I was nothing to you by raping me last night, it hurts to even look at you right now without shaking in fear of being hurt or raped again." Kagome said as she let more tears fall from her eyes. Sesshomaru, then lost control and reason to apologize to Kagome, quickly rushed forward grabbing her by the neck and slamming her to the nearest wall.

"Listen to me, Kagome. And listen well. You never wanted the relationship to work, so I'm granting you're wish to be free from me!" Sesshomaru said as he yelled in her face and tightening his hand around her neck cutting off her air and blood circulation. Yet somehow, after all of that she was able to talk, she said,

"You are truly ill in the mind to think that I didn't want it to work out, you bastard! You're the one who didn't want the relationship to work! I hate you!" Kagome yelled back with tear of anger in her eyes as she stared up to the sick bastard she called her husband. Kagome then kneed him in the place where the sun don't shine and then grabbed her stuff and ran as far as she could from out the house of the infidel as she could. Stopping after running 5 miles from his house, Kagome called her best friend in the whole-wide world, Sango.

"Sango can you p-please p-pick me up from the streets of Nuniko and Kirikusko*?" Kagome stuttered through the phone because she was shacking from the immense crying she was doing.

"Why? Kagome, what's wrong?" Sango yelled franticly truly concerned for her best friend that was like a sister to her.

"Just please pick me up. I'll tell you later." Kagome responded after a couple of moments of silence, calming down.

"Okay, I'll be right there." Sango responded putting on her clothes and getting ready to leave out the door.

End Chapter

A/N: Yeah I revised this and added more to it. The next chapter will be coming soon. Hold in there! And thanks for the major support.

Signed,

Murdered-Rose-Driping-Red

Ja Ne!


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, you guys I'm sorry! I know you hate that I haven't updated in a while. Please do not think that I have given up on the story because I'm not. This story has been in my mind for about 3 and a half years, so no abandoning it. Okay now, I don't care about the harsh comments made by people, also known as flamers, so go ahead and flame saying that it is cliché. This story is nothing near cliché. I'm going to tell you one thing, there will be twists all throughout the story. Also, note that the first so-called chapter is not really a chapter, let alone prologue. It was to see what my readers think about the idea of me making a story like this because usually I don't do this. I'm like Edgar Allen Poe, who likes to trend on the dark side in writing and poetry. Also I just noticed that I'm typing basically a paragraph already. Now, the reason why I have not been updating because I was making chapter after chapter and thinking ahead of time before I post them, because usually I just type as I go along, like my story "Unknown Love". That way I will not have writer's block during this story. Also, my laptop caught a virus and I had to buy a new hard-drive that means my computer is basically new now.

Thank you to the follow reviewers and readers (I'm even thanking flamers):

Megan Consoer (of course, I'll write some more chapters and thanks)

The-Dark-Love-Writer (I'm updating now! and thanks)

darkangel0212 (thanks and I will)

EternalRoses (lol okay I really appreciate you. I will update more and it's going to only get better might I add, thanks)

wtf (it's not really a chapter just an idea, that's why it's called a prologue I just wanted to see what you think) but thank you for reviewing and telling me your opinion.) :)

Lalala8121 (thanks and I will keep the updates coming)

Baby joc (lol I am a bit of a lazy person and sorry for making you so anxious, thanks)

Purplebabe (True you're right. Thanks for telling me this and reviewing)

ObsidianShadow1994 (lol calm down just hold in there you'll see and thank you for updating)

raye (Your request has been granted. lol thank you for reviewing)

Calista Suxen (I was thinking about doing that but I decided not to do that.)

Yamamoto Sereni (I'm okay with critism. Trust I am a hard critic, seeing as I read over 3,000 stories yet only like 366-400 of them. Thank you for your friendly cristim and your review.)

Sama (Thanks you sooo much! I was about to quit until I saw your review. Thank you for you strong and nice grammar correction. You made me a better writer.)

gigglez30 (Thank you for everything. btw I love your name miss gigglez. lol. I won't)

lynnd (Thanks for the proverb and thanks for reading and reviewing)

Kushina Nar (Thanks for your words I appreciate that. Also thanks for giving me feed back and reviewing.)

mangalovah07 (0.0 you are BEAST, in a good why like beast like I AM NUMBER FOUR, which me no owns, like for real. Thank you for reviewing and I love you for that!)

DramaDitz (I love you also! It is something like that but that's part of the reason why it's called Ephiphany because both characters realize something.)

S3rrenity4193 (Lol I know right because all the other ones are discontinued and thank for your review and for reading the story.)

ew (Look ew, I don't care what you think right now. You're nothing but a person whose a hater. I don't care about you. You are in your own little twisted world where you bring people down to make you feel better. And 'ew'... fuck off! And thanks for the review I love your flame it made me feel like I did something right to have a hater.)

maire 53 (lol well right now! and thanks for reviewing and reading my story).

guardian1moon (Thanks for the review and your wish is now granted)

The Lovely Miko (Thanks and that wasn't a chapter)

AmeliaJade326 (Thanks for your positive advice and the fact that you didn't flame. Also thanks that you reviewed first and that you've read it. I have worked on my grammar to but that prologue was typed in 10 minutes and it was basically a draft I did revise it though you can check it out. Also can you be my beta?)

Kristine (okay, I will thanks for the review btw.)

Chapter 1:

Kagome and Sango arrived to the house, uh ano (well in japanese) mansion, Kagome bought with some of the money her father left her as well as the Higurashi company, Higurashi Inc. The company automatically merged with Tashio Inc. since she and Sesshomaru got married a week after his death in a plane crash, bombed by terrorists (*). The Japan military, along with the American Air Force, took care of the offenders in the same week.

Kagome's mom, Kimi (*), was devastated and immediately put the company in Kagome's name, saying she knew her husband, Kamuno Higurashi, would want this. Kagome, still her depression and grieving, was about to refuse her mother's wish, but two things made her reconsider. First, was the fact that Sesshomaru's company and her dad's company, now about to be hers, was the two leading companies in Japan. Secondly, Sesshomaru told Kagome himself that if she took the company they can merge them and become the biggest company in Asia. Lastly, was because she knew that if she took the rights to the company it wouldn't fall into the hands of Naraku Akiro, her father's not trustworthy assistant. He wanted the company so badly that her continuously tried to convince her dad to arrange Naraku and her to be married. He tried countless times, but as always, Kagome's father refused. He tried to even do this when Kagome was engaged to Sesshomaru.

Kagome and Sango unlocked and opened the door to see the décor that put Sesshomaru's to shame. Don't get Kagome wrong their, wait, his house was beautiful but not colorful. Sesshomaru only likes white and black. He wouldn't let her put anything besides those two colors in there. Walking into all of the rooms you'll become depressed instantly. Though with Kagome's house, it was so colorful like her personality, you would be depressed at all. It had all types of colors and tones all over the place in different rooms. Each and every single room had a different exotic color in it. Just going through the house you could describe it as a maze. Actually, the designer's of the house left a small room of storage full of maps for the way around the house. Right when you come in there's a table directly in front of you that has the plastic covered maps in the middle with brown lamps.

Kagome had not seen this house since the day she looked at how it was going to be decorated. Sango was just looking like she was given a billion dollars for no apparent reason. Kagome had to hold her laughter in a Sango picked up a map of the house from the stack on the table but failing miserably. Sango expression became even funnier as her eyes was bugging out of her eye sockets.

"This damn mansion has a fucking pool house in it! Not only that but the theme colors in it is black and hot pink, MY favorite colors. Are you trying to make me jealous, Kagome?" Sango basically screamed in Kagome's ear. That resulted loud numbers of echoes to be heard in the mansion.

"Um, I didn't remember actually, Sango. I only looked at the colors very little when it cam to the pool house because I knew I wasn't going to really go there. Plus, this was a long time ago so it was impossible to remember all the colors and themes." Kagome said in defense knowing her best friend was thinking evil thoughts about her. Sango turned to Kagome, after looking back at the map, and looked at her skeptically.

"Sure." Sango responded with one word, letting Kagome know she didn't believe her for one minute.

"Now, Sango, shall we began our tour because I'm clueless to where everything is located." Kagome asked as she looked at Sango, who was jumping up and down . Kagome shook her head in shame. 'The woman's twenty-years-old, yet she's jumping around like a five-year-old in a toy store.' Kagome thoughts were interrupted as Sango grabbed her hand leading her away.

The two turned left and ran into a vibrant red room. It had a 80-inch plasma television and 3 lush couches. Two out of the three couches were love seats. There was a coffee table smack down in the center of the room. The floor was a warm, wooden color of copper with a burgundy colored round rug under the coffee table. Kagome and Sango the couches and immediately, the couches started to sink them in yet, was firm. It took them 10 minutes to get off the couch because of their laziness but when they did they were laughing.

"Hey Sango, look over there on that wall." Kagome said as she pointed to a door way that was opposite to one of the loveseats. Sango grabbed Kagome "kindly" on t he arm and yanked her towards the door.

"Come on, let's go check it out." Sango yelled in excitement as she yanked the door open. Immediately they were ambushed with a forest green color. It was an office shaped like an octagon, three of those walls were completely mad of glass. Rich green curtains draped across the windows making the room look like a Persian architect designed it.(*)There was an oval shaped desk in the middle of the room that had a 2011 dell computer touch screen. Kagome figured every year the technicians came to upgrades everything, as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Cool, let's finish the tour then let's come back here to go on ." Sango said as she looked over to Kagome. Kagome nodded her head anf they went back to the living room and out of the study. They walked out of the living room to only come across the hallway and some stairs.

"Okay, Kagome you pick between the stairs or hallway?" Sango asked.

"Um, I would say the hallway." And with that reply they went through the hallway to be leaded into an enormous dining room leading to beautifully decorated kitchen. The dining room was a golden yellow. The table was rimmed with gold linings and the main part was glass. The table sat up to eight people. It was a floor rug that was yellowish good in color also that had beautiful designs on it.

Kagome and Sango walked in the kitchen that was grey, black, and silver. There was an island looking counter that had barstools there just incase if there were too many people. The refrigerator looked so high-tech, there was no doubt in both Kagome and Sango's minds that it had cost over $3,000 dollars. On the counter it looked to be the new hand made super sonic hot beverage maker. There was also a new microwave, high-tech stove, dishwasher, and garbage disposal.

"Wow, this...is awesome." Sango said barely able to speak.

"Yeah." Kagome said equally surprised and awed. They walked out of the kitchen and looked at the dining room again.

"Sango, I can tell already this place is going to be big for me. Will you consider living with me?" Kagome asked Sango with hope in her eyes.

"Well, dud, this place beats my house any day. Plus, I get to help you recover." Sango said proudly and happily.

"Great! Look over there." Kagome said as she pointed to a door.

"Even though that sounds tempting, let's finish the tour upstairs." Sango said hyperly. Kagome laughed at Sango's behavior.

"I swear you're a five-year-old at heart, sometimes." Kagome said still laughing.

"Hey!" Sango screamed as she chased Kagome up the stairs after she took off running after she made that statement.

***Time Skip***(Yeah, that's too much to write so I'm skipping it. Don't worry I'll describe it more in the later future.)

Kagome looked over at Sango, who was currently knocked out snoring on the living room couch after getting on for 5 hours. Kagome got up and went down the hall and towards the direction of the door she saw. Kagome couldn't help shake the feeling that the room beyond the door was going to be apart of her future. Kagome decided to let her curiosity take over her and headed in front of the door. Slowly, opening it slowly was presented with the most colorful room in the house. Friendly looking bears, as Pooh Bear, graced the walls of the room. The two objects that caught Kagome's main attention was the two cribs. Suddenly she broke down into tears having a flashback to one of the most saddest and depressing day of her life.

(*This chapter will be cut short because I did not have time to finish this chapter. The rest of this chapter will be updated in about two to three weeks. And my boyfriend will be posting the new update times for all of my stories on his account. Please inbox me for his PIN name. You can reach me on my facebook. Which is w w w . f a c e b o o k . c o m /loveisnotalwayscomplicated*) Take out the spaces, btw.

Signed,

Murdered-Rose-Driping-Red

3

Note: Please leave a review and give me advice in a non-judgmental and hurtful way. Has you saw earlier, I do not tolerate "flamers" and their hurtful criticism. Now, for the infamous Sesshomaru's mask small skit. (Featured in Unknown Love)

*Writer puts on the mask*

Writer: "Review or Kagome's going to die!" (Seriously, I will kill her off if you do not. That goes for the story "Unknown Love" too.)


End file.
